Keeping up with life
by kiariz
Summary: Pirika is a High School girl trying to keep up with both school and work but what would happen when another thing comes in her life would she maintain the balance she has now? Pirika x Ren
1. Unemployed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman King Characters.

Enjoy the story and after reading it pls tell me what you think.

"Ring"

"Ring"

"Hello this the maid service how may I help you" said the young girl in the counter after answering the phone. She wore a French house cleaner uniform colored in black and only white for both the mantle and the gloves. Her hair was a pink color and her eyes were red violet.

"I would like to hire your service for tonight if is not short notice" Another women ask very polite in the other line.

"Not at all just tell me your name, the time, the address and when do you want it ready" The young girl replied with her cherry voice.

"My name is Akira Himura, in one hour from now, the address is 1234 Limber Street Ave and I want it ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for your call we would have it ready by tomorrow, have a great evening. Bye."

"Thank you and Bye." with that said and done both women hanged up the phone. She later picked the phone up again but this time was to call for the others maids from the loud speaker.

" Would Pirika, Lina, Amelia and Philia report to the front desk there has been a job assign for the four of you" the four girl rush to the front desk to get their assignment since there hasn't been one for awhile.

"Where is the assignment?" the four said in unison. The pink haired girl gave them a piece of paper with all the information on it. Soon after that the four headed on their way to complete their job for the day.

They arrived just in time and where ready to start but first they had to unpack their cleaning tools. Inside the big Reserved ball room was an older women who greeted them and instructed the places they should clean, she also warned them about a pipe that is lose in one of the sinks in the restroom. The four of them separated to cover the four area of the place. Amelia went to the south, Lina to the north, Philia to the east and Pirika to the west.

" What they did it again they must have known this was the restroom area, why do I always get stuck cleaning the restrooms and that sound is annoying it must be the lose pipe she warned us about." She was furious so furious she almost pull her hair out. Still she did her work, after half an hour she had finish with all the twenty toilets had swept and mop the floors. Now she had to clean the sinks. _This is going to be a long day. _

"Pirika have you finished cleaning the restroom yet" came the sound of Amelia's voice behind the door.

"Not yet, if you want you can come in but please don't rush …." Before she finished her sentence, Amelia came rushing inside. The floor that had been mop was still wet so she trip face forward landing on the mop, which send the bucket full of cleaning fluid up in the air, which Pirika laughed hysterically unnoticed to her that the bucket was coming right at her until it landed on her head. Making her stumble over one of the sinks pipe and it so happens it was the one with the loosen pipe. Amount of water began to spill onto the floor. Of course the two of them didn't know what's happening one was knock in the floor and the other one was blind thanks to the cleaning fluid. Finally Pirka took the bucket off her face, then stood up to risen her eyes. When she finally did, she was in a panic since all the water was running out of the restroom. Noticing the unconscious Amelia laying on the floor she bent forward and violently slap her back to reality.

"_Amelia_ hurry up and grab everything you can to stop the water from running outside this restroom" Amelia took rolls of paper to block the water from going out, the result weren't working. Pirika tried to maintain her cool composure to think things through. _This is bad. _The loud sound of pipes braking woke her from her dream of thoughts. _Please do not be what I am thinking. _With a big bang, all the pipes of the sink came flying, crashing down to the others pipes. Then it came the biggest wave a surfer can dream of _Dammit I can't out run this thing I am done for_. Came crushing down at the two girls swiping them off their feet and taking them with it. By the time, it calm down everything in that place was ruined the doors were broken in half, widows were shatter and everyone was soaked to the bone.

"Hey are you two okay" Asked Philia with a calm voice.

"We are not okay I almost went into the light, I almost died a slow and painful death by almost drowning" I protest with anger and I had the right too, my life was almost cut short because of a stupid pipe. This is why I have decided that from now on I would never clean a restroom in my life. At least we weren't in that place anymore with what happened I don't think they would hire us any time soon or never in our life. To tell you the truth the women wasn't mad at us well a little. If we could still manage to finish the cleaning by tomorrow, she would pay us besides me. I got fired and it wasn't entirely my fault, I took the blame anyways I am tired of working for this company is better to move on or better yet find another job with more benefits. I said good-bye to the girls I think the one's who took it the hardest was Tamao and Amelia. Tamao blamed herself for calling me to take the job and Amelia because I took the blame of everything that happened, even though she started the hole mess in the first place.

After taking three buses, I finally arrived home. I can finally take a warm bath, knowing I would come out alive and relax for a while, working at a young age can be stressful you have to keep up with both work and school. I just wish I didn't have to work but the bill's aren't going to pay themselves you know besides my parents aren't willing to give their money just because I am their daughter every time I ask them to at least help me with some of the bills they just say that's the way life works honey you just have to keep on moving. Is heart breaking, knowing that your own folks won't help you in such hard times? At least my older bother used to help to bad he moved and left me with all his debts; if I ever see him, again I would make sure he pays. Therefore, this leads me to buy a newspaper tomorrow and once again start looking for a job. _What a nuisance. Sigh._

A/N: R/R I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Flames are very welcome and if you see any grammar errors sorry for that but pls tell me alright. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh hope you all have a Happy Holiday and New Year.


	2. Important Note

I really need help on finding a beta-reader if any one knows of someone who is or of someone please tell me I would really appreciate the help pls let me know as ASAP. 


	3. New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman KIng characters

A/N: I want to give special thanks to JaLye for being my beta-reader and i know i sound like a broken record but thank you i couldn't have done it with out you bcuz of the many mistakes i can make.

Ding dong

Was the sound of the school bell early in the morning the entire student, stopped their morning greetings with their friends and headed to class. Except one who was kneeling on her friends shoulder complaining of what an awful day she had yesterday. She looked like a puppy moaning in misery and her friend stood there laughing at her, nonetheless they gave her most needed friend their support, Tamao even tried to cheer her up but her attempts seem futile. Anna of course was growing in patience at how pathetic Pirika look. She grabbed Pirika by the hand dragging her down the hallways with Tamao fallowing behind them. They made it just in time the tardy bell rang. Not only did Pirika look awful since she didn't get much sleep last night she was getting the attention from everyone in the class as she kept on moaning in misery, plus you could feel the gloomy aurora around her and sniffing as if she were to cry. The teacher could tell something was wrong so she let Pirika out of the classroom with the company of Anna.

"Can you be more pathetic even if you lost your job is not the end of the world" Anna said very simply making sure Pirika didn't took it the wrong way our there would be more crying.

" I know that but is just that I have applied for every single job I could think of, not even one have called me back, Is like all of my hopes of getting a new job is fading away little by little" she sigh in agony seeing her goal would never be meet.

" If it makes you feel better after school me and Tamao would go and search with you this way it would be faster and maybe you'll have more possibilities in getting one"

"Thank you Anna" when they ended their conversation they once again enter the classroom. To listen to the lecture of how Thomas Jefferson purchased the Louisiana territory. This only made Pirika even more sleepy but she maintain herself awake thanks to the help of Tamao how sat beside her. After listening for 45 minutes the bell rang. It seems that after first period all of the others were to fly by before they knew it school was over. Finally they gained their freedom.

Tamao and Anna waited for Pirika outside the gates, Tamao looked at her watch and it has past ten minutes since the bell rang and there is no sign of Pirika anywhere she was beginning to worry. Finally she glanced a blue haired girl running towards them.

"What took you so long" Anna said in her monotone. Pirika sheepishly smiled knowing fully well is bad to keep the queen of ice waiting.

"Uhm is just that my Chemistry teacher wanted a word with me about how my grade has drop from an A to a D looks like everything in my life is falling apart I fell so pathetic, still I won't give up and would keep on moving even if it means not having a good night sleep tonight" she clench her fist hard with motivation in her eyes. The fire that had become ashes was now flaming hotter than ever.

"That's the way to do it Pirika" Tamao said with a warm smile supporting her friend all the way. Anna just rolled her eyes, walking slow enough until they could catch up. The girls walk along the sidewalk looking for any advertising poster about job openings. It looks like there weren't any and as the time pass Pirika fire was becoming weaker by the minute.

This is useless we been at it for hours, we been to every ally, to every store but they said they have all the employees they need or they just say your not qualified.

"Tamao was in the maid service wasn't employed. They said they were short on maid service" Anna suddenly spoke.

"Yes, if I am correctly every time we send a maid they just quite the same day they got there, they are still looking for any maid who is willing to work for them" then it click Tamao knew where Anna was going with this.

"Do you still remember their address Tamao" Pirika looked at them confused she didn't have a clue of what they're talking about.

"Yes, I do if you want we can go there right now is only one block away from here" Anna nodded in agreement fallowing Tamao. When they got there Pirika stared at the big mansion in wonder and in horror it was the biggest mansion she has seen in her entire life. It was a traditional Chinese house it had many windows, the roof had some statues on them. The house also features several buildings surrounded by a courtyard. If it would have been raining or thunder the house would look like a hunted house. Because of the dark I couldn't even tell the colors on the walls. I for once was speechless at how amazing the house was. Anna rang the bell which was answered by the voice of an old lady Anna explained that we wanted to know about the Job they offered and in an instant the women had opened the gates letting us in. Apparently they are desperate, the old women looked very nice and polite she welcome us in and offers us to send down she even brought us drinks.

"So which of you young lady is the one who needs the job" she merely said with a big smile.

"I am the one madam" She looked at me, as if examinating me to see if I got the motivation to have the job.

"Are you sure your up for it, you must require lots of patience for a job like this one you hear" it sound more like a warning than an advice. I nodded.

"I am certain I am the right person for the job, I also give my word that I would work hard and won't disappoint you madam" She stared at me proudly.

"Very well your hired there won't be any interviews because we are desperate for help, you would start tomorrow afternoon, is that fine with you"

"Yes, thank you very much" I jumped in joy and hugged the women who have giving me hope once more.

We left there afterwards; I was really excited that everything was going well for me right now. Hopefully is going to stay that way.

A/N: PLS Read and review and hoped you guys enjoyed it.


	4. First day disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman king Characters in this story 

" Okay, I'm finally done with all of my homework. Now I can go to my new job. I can't wait." I got out of the apartment wearing my new uniform, which is quite gloomy, but hey, I am none to complain. The old lady was so nice as to send it by mail. I'll make sure she doesn't regret it. Like always if you don't have a car the only way to get around town is by either train or bus. For me I preferred the bus. When we arrived at my designated stop, I quickly grab my stuff and disembark the bus. Right there in front of me was the big mansion I have yet to meet. The only thing the lady told me was that in this house lived four people, but only the young mistress and young master were the one's who were living there right now since their parents are in some sort of business trip.

Coming closer to the gates, I rang the bell which the old lady answered. She pressed the button to open the gates. Inside the house, I took a good glaze at the interior. I wasn't able to notice how big the house was inside. I guess I was too nervous to notice anything last night. In the main entrance, there was a big stairway leading to the other rooms, if I am not mistaken, there was a total of fifty rooms or more in the house to clean ( . Each bar side of the staircase has a statue of a dragon. Each wing had a different animal of the Chinese zodiac to represent it. They also have a map just in case anyone gets lost. It's really is beautiful. I was overwhelmed by it. I just wish I could live in a house like this but who am I kidding? With my budget, I won't be able to afford a house like this, even if I get my social security payments!

" As you can see, the house is really big, so make sure you don't get lost, okay?" When the old woman turned, around there was no sign of the blue haired girl anywhere. Well, she lasted longer than the other girls without getting lost. I'd better go look for her. This house has many traps and hidden passages- who knows what might happen if you end up on the wrong path.

Alright, Pirika. Don't panic, you got youself in this mess, you can get yourself out of it. You just have to think which direction you came in first. Now looking at it, everything looks the same. I don't even know which was the hall. I only remember coming from the Dragon Wing. This is just great! Getting lost on the first day, she might think I'm so incompetent because I couldn't accomplish a simple task as to follow her. Just great hired and fired on the same day.

I'll just keep on walking- no, it's better to run. Maybe by doing this, I can find her faster. Yeah I'll do that.

30 minutes passed.

I am getting tired and hungry. Why did they have to make this house so damn big? I would understand if fifty people lived here, but no, there are only four! It's a waste of money! Oh what's this? This portrait looks kind of awkward. It wouldn't hurt to fix it right. Then a whole appeared under her out of nowhere. As quickly as she could, she grabed the tip of the floor before her hand gave in.

"This is BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" Is this a test for me to pass, to see if I'm capable to endure such harsh treatment in this house, or others' traps that might lead to sudden death? Well if it is, I'm regretting of ever accepting this sort of job. With a bang she land on the cold harder floor.

This is sure getting better and better. Well, I at least I am saved for now. But then she heard a big rumbling sound coming from behind. She feared the for the worst when she turned her head with frightening eyes.

RUN LEGS, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!! I WANNA LIVE, NOT DIE IN THIS AWFUL HELL OF A LOOKING PLACE!! THIS IS A DAMN TORTURE CHAMBER! The rolling rock, only inches away from her running body, would soon make contact, meaning she will end up flat on the ground.

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!? THEY EVEN HAVE SPIKES ON THE FLOORS! THIS IS LIKE TRACK AND FIELD, BUT RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE!! IT REMINDS OF THE ONE I USED TO MAKE FOR HORORO BEFORE THE SHAMAN KING TOURNAMENT! The rolling rock was still behind her, plus, the floor beneath her collapsed, reveling the spikes. Finally, after a few minutes, which to her, seemed like an eternity, she found a little passage which was more like déjà vu.

WHY DO I KEEP ON FALLING ON THIIIIIIISSS.

Except this time, she didn't fall on the cold hard ground, but on someone.

"oh my I have been looking for her for a half and hour yet I can't still find her. This is bad!" the lady began to panic she was worried that something bad might have happen to the young girl, and if it did, she might not be able to forgive herself.

A/N: Please read and review i really appreciate it. thanx JaLye


	5. My master is a jerk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman King Characters in this story.

A/N: Thank u JaLye

" Can you get your red panties of my face?" mumble a figure beneath her. Her face turned completely red, knowing that someone have seen her underwear.

" Sorry… I didn't mean to…" she tried hard not to sound like a complete idiot by stumbling on her words but she failed miserably.

" Can you stop talking? You sound more like an idiot than you look." Why who does he thinks he is calling me an idiot. She tried not to get mad on the first day of work plus she didn't know who this factory of insult was. Wait, could it be he is the son whom the old lady talked about? The one who got most of the earlier maids quiet in an almost physiological breakdown.

" Are you done?" he simply said, shaking her off of him since she was still on top of him. Her face became even redder than before she was unaware he was still beneath her.

" By the looks of it, you must be a new one, aren't you?" he finally stood up dusting his training clothes. Pirika nodded in responds.

" You are lucky you made it through the booby traps I made. The others ones weren't that lucky I still have to send the old women to clean the mess every now and then" Is he trying to scare me, because if he is he is doing a good job.

" You were the one who built all of those traps? I almost died trying to get away from the bolder, the flying arrows, and even the collapsing walls!!" she screamed it all in one breath.

"That's the point, they are built for no one to get out of it alive, but I just need to buy more efficient ones the next time since you are still alive and annoying me" he looked at her from top to bottom seeing anything interesting about her, only an annoying maid just like the other ones, except she got spirit which he would break.

"Who could you say such a thing so boldly?" she demanded standing her ground which might get her fired but she didn't care well she did.

"They are just pathetic lives with no meaning at all but just to live to serve thier master who are superior to them." He cannot be serious. How could he say that about people. Pirika started at him wide-eyed yet she was tense, her blood began to boil at how he found it amusing to say such things.

" But the most enjoyable thing is seeing them break little by little until there is no more of them left." She finally snapped. The first thing she knew was the pain she felt in her fist and noticing the mark on the guy how was laying down in the floor. He had a wide smirk in his face. He got up and in mere seconds, he got out his halberd pinning her in the wall. She felt helpless, fearing that if she moved, he would finish her off. Once again he smiled this time his eyes seems thirsty for blood.

" I would enjoy breaking you like all the others. Just don't let your guard down." He pulled the halberd down then walked out the door, leaving a shaking Pirika in the floor. The sound of the door startled her, thinking he came back to finish what he started. She sigh in relief when she saw the old women coming near.

" Finally, I found you. I guess you already meet the young master." Pirika was still speechless so she nodded in response the lady help her to stand up guiding her to the living room.

"Do not worry, the Young master won't laid a finger on you. He just simply wants to see if you can handle the job." Like I am going to believe that. He almost killed me and threaten me to break me but still I need the job and I would not let him break me. That I promise myself.

" Do you still want to work here?" the lady ask. " I do, I won't let you down." the lady smiled happily. Finally, there is one person who isn't afraid to stand up against the young master.

" She took the job after all. Let's see how long she would last," he said to himself, then left the shadows of the living room and went to his training room once again.

A/N: Pls read and review and I hope you like the chapter I would tried to make the next one longer. Flames are welcome like always. 


	6. don't sign! the slave contract

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shaman King characters in this story, 

Pirika P.O.V Apparently today is one of those days when you really don't feel like doing much in the morning, especially when you wake up late because your alarm clock was low in batteries. Then your hair is a complete mess, you try to make it better, but instead, you make it worst. By worst, I mean blow drying at the uppermost level. This is not even the worst part yet. Hear this, my long beautiful blue hair gets tangled in the brush while I am blow drying. Believe me, I struggled to get the brush out of there. Anyhow, my attempts only brought me bigger knots. Then it happens; a black cloud of smoke was coming out of my hair, a wave of panic came rushing trough my body. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if there was a spark of fire but thankfully there were none. I prepared a western breakfast of bacon, bread, and scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice. This was the only thing that didn't go wrong this morning. I left the house after eating my breakfast. Soon after, I checked my watch to see the time, noticing I was running five minutes late.

I hurried down the streets of Japan passing every alley looking for a shortcut. Thank goodness it was sunny outside it made my day a lot easier. Soon after I regretted saying those words, a gray cloud came out of nowhere turning the once clear blue sky into a dark abyss. Yes, this is defiantly one of those days when you don't feel is worth waking up in the morning to go to school. The sky began to cry, the raindrops felt like hail in a snowy day when it hits your body. Luckily for me, I brought my umbrella just I case something like this would happened. The people around me quickly opened theirs at the exact moment the rain started to pour down. What a beautiful morning it was. After stepping on more than a million puddles and getting splash by a car, I finally made it to school. Finally, my worries are over, plus I made it on time.

I felt like I was going to snap right there and then after hearing the sound of the tardy bell ringing in the hallway. Seeing no point in hurrying up to class I walked like a dead mummy down the hallway, I almost pulled out my hair in frustration. My clothes where all wet, my shoes were making squeaking sounds, and I also fell flat on my face after losing my balance, thanks to the wet floor. This would go down in history as the worst day ever, or, so I thought. When I opened the door to my homeroom. The students turned theirs heads in my direction. Apparently, they were paying attention to something else or better said someone. Like I could cared less; my head remained down until I reached my seat between Anna and Tamao. Not feeling well enough to pay attention to the class I decided to lay my head down for awhile. Of course the teacher didn't notice since she was talking about something.

⌠ Like I was saying, class, after the little interruption. We have a new student in our school his name is Tao Ren. He moved from China, so please let's make him feel at home, alright?■ the class replied with a loud yes. His name rang through my ear a couple of time, still, I could remember where have I heard that name before. My curiosity got the better of me so I pulled my head up and saw the guy from yesterday. I jumped out of my chair suddenly, pointing my finger at him in rage. ⌠ You're the psychotic maniac from yesterday.■ I wanted to grab him by the neck and just throw him out the window that was located in the third floor. Yet, my instinct said otherwise; there were to many witnesses in the room. Maybe another time. ⌠ Why Pirika, I never thought such words would come out of your mouth.■ Neither did I. He just pissed me off and he knows how much he annoys me.  
⌠You sure are a loud one, just to let you know. I haven't wrong you in anyway for you to speak ill of me, and by the way, I have never seen you in my entire life.■ What a liar, he is. Why does he speak such lies about not knowing me? He is just playing games and this time I'll win for sure. ⌠ Are you sure about that? How about yesterday at your house were you threatened me with your herbed or whatever you called the thing you were using? Oh, and how about seeing my underwear while I was on top of you? Are you going to deny that as well?■ I claps my hand over my mouth I can't believed I fell for it. I mean I fell for my own trap what a fool am I.

He stood there smiling amusingly at my own foolishness. The whole class started jumping to conclusions. ⌠ Wow, he pointed something at her,■ a guy said behind Tamaoe, who sat there, quietly similar to what Anna was doing. ⌠ He also saw her underwear. I wish I was him, I would do anything to see Pirika's underwear■ a big fat guy said while drooling all over. What a disgusting pervert. ⌠ The entire newspaper should hear about this, the newspaper would sell like hot bread in the morning■ the newspaper girl reporter said, writing it down on her notebook ready to send it to the newspaper club when the class dismiss.

This is embarrassing. I could feel my face turning all shades of red. The maniac climbed the stairs sitting on the empty chair behind me. What rotten luck I have today. ⌠ Huh, you can't even keep your mouth shut to save your life. You just ended up being a bigger moron than you are now,■ he sure is canny trying to act innocent while I take all the blame of being a liar. I ignored the insult and look to the front but not after asking him a question. ⌠ Why are you a student in this school? Wouldn't you have been better off by going to a private school?■ I asked him politely. ⌠ Now your being polite. How ignorant. I am here because I need my education. Plus, this is the only school with a maid for hired by my family, who is you.■ His answer infuriated me. He is sure full of himself, thinking he is a mighty god who can control people by pulling strings. ⌠You can't just order me around and expect me to do whatever you want just because I work at your family mansion.■

He waved a paper in front of me. An order for me to look at. All the information he had on the piece of paper was about the bills I needed to pay. Everything was in the paper the date its due and the things needed to be paid. ⌠ See this information here? If I decide to fire you, you won't have money to pay these bills, which, by the way, is a fortune. Also, I would be paying you for your service in school, plus the work you do at the mansion, but if you refuse the offer, I would fire you in a heartbeat. I would also make sure you don't get employed in this country ever again.■ My aura turn from calm to nearly senile with anger; what a lowlife. Blackmailing me when he knows I need the money. I really need to go to a hot spring right now, just to get away from here. ⌠ I accept the offer.■

To tell you the truth, I had no choice. His family controlled all the businesses in Japan, or so the old lady told me in my non-interview. ⌠Just sign these documents here.■ He handed me a blue pen to sign the document of agreement. The students where gathering near the two of us to hear the conversation, which annoyed us both. ⌠ Could all of you mind their own business?■ he asked in a venomous voice. I was surprised when they all went back to their seats talking like nothing happened. The Agreement document went as followed: This property Pirika Usui should do any task assigned by her master, Tao Ren, twenty four/seven without any complains whatsoever. If she refuses the task, she would be fired and required to leave the country for her own personal safety.

What in the world? He thinks that I am his property! I am a human being, and I refuse to sign this document and what about leaving the country for my own safety? Would they go as far as to kill someone for being fire? I should stick it up his ┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘.  
⌠ Hurry up and sign it, I don't have all day!" he ordered me. His golden eyes watch me impatiently. All I know about him is that he is a very impatient person and that the spike on his hair moves uncontrollably when he gets mad or frustrated. I find it quite funny, by the way, and I also wonder how much gel he puts in it as well.

⌠ I refuse to sign this I, I would not become your slave, I have my own pride.■ I could have sworn the girls in the class clapped their hand in admiration, but when he stared at them, they just froze on the spot. ⌠ Hello, class. Can we start on the lecture for today?■ The teacher struggled to get our attention. We were just too busy doing other stuff, for example, making a point or refusing to sign a document to become a slave to a monster. ⌠Uh, Class┘■ she sighed, giving up. She found it futile trying to get our attention in all this commotion between Ren and I.

⌠Are you going to sign it our not?■ If a sign appears, then it's a yes, and if it doesn't, then it's a no. Let me just wait to see if something happens. Then thunder started roaring. No, it's just a coincidence. If it happened again, then I would sign it. Thunder roaring. NO no no noooo, this is not right, even mother nature is against me. I thought you were a woman who understood me. Thunder roaring. Fine, this is the way my life should go, or, better yet, end, then let it be this way. Grabbing the pen with my shaking hands, I signed the paper. He looked at me once again and smirk evilly. Why me? I asked myself, wondering why I signed the paper.

A/N: Pls read and review I would try to update as soon as possible. Like always flames are welcome.


	7. Hateful patners

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the shaman king characters in this story A/N: i also like to give a special thanx to jalye for all her help and also to all of the reviewers who still review this story thank you very much. 

The end of sixth period is the happiest time in the afternoon for every student except for Pirika. Before accepting such a torturous job, she used to enjoy the afternoons; now is an even worse time in the day than classes. Starting early in the morning until the afternoon has been hell, because of his spoil attitude he made her run down thirty blocks to pick up his lunch, knowing she cannot refuse; he takes advantage of her desperate need of money. This is how it went down, while walking down the streets with the food, she encountered a group of hungry dogs when she made a wrong turn, the dogs looked at the bag earnestly positioning themselves to attack.

She knew right there and then it was time to dash through the streets, running like there was no tomorrow. One of the dogs jumped out of nowhere on top of her, pinning her down on the sidewalk. He quickly took a bite forcefully trying to snatch the bag out of her tight grip. Managing to get the dog of her, she quickly stood up and started running once again, before the others catch up. Her uniform torn, she had lost one shoe during the chase and she smelled like dog manure.

In mere seconds, she was in front of the school with a torn and messed up bag; everything inside there was mix together. When she got there, lunch was already over and fifth period was about to end. Right now, she has missed a class because of him. The bell for the end of fifth period rang, watching intensively through the crowded hallway, she spotted his spiky hair moving towards her. He took the messed up bag from her hands, throwing it in the garbage can.

"This bag looks as hideous as you. You have, once again, proven me you're useless". He turned around heading to his sixth period class. Pirika stood there dumbfounded, Anger rose in her body in farenhieght. Her knuckles turned white at how tight she was holding her fists. She wanted him dead, if only she had the money to hire someone to do the job for her, lucky for him she doesn't have the money, if she did he would be swimming with the fishes right about now.

Now Pirika was heading to the bus stop, she waited ten minutes for the bus to arrived. When she turn the corner, she noticed that all of her belongings were being removed from her apartment. She ran towards the two men moving her stuff for an explanation. One of them told her that her rent hasn't been paid in two month and that the land lady wanted her out of there. Her eyes started to water; this is unbelievable. Everything is collapsing right in front of her. Where would she go now? There is no place to go. Then a light bulb went on, there was a place to go but she hated the idea of living in there but she had no other choice. Pirika grabbed some coins from her uniform pocket and made a phone call on a nearby public phone. Dialing the number on the piece of paper, the phone rang about 3 times before someone answer it.

"Hello, this is the Tao Residence who I am I speaking to." the women said through the phone politely.

" Hi, is Pirika. Is the offer of living in the Mansion still..." Pirika was struggling with the decision.

" Of course dear, just come now and there would be a room already prepare for you." the old women said excited to hear about Pirika staying in the house.

Once again, Pirika took the bus. The bus arrived quickly this time. Pirika had everything she needs to move to the mansion. She rang the bell for the bus to stop, getting out of the bus she had to walk three blocks to get to the Tao residence. Outside the gates, she rang the bell that lead her inside. In the house the old lady greeted her warmly and guided her to her room. The room was very simple the walls were panted red, the room also had a closet, drawers, a comfy bed, and a big enough bathroom just for herself to relax. The location of her room was located between Ren and June room close enough to attended to their every need. Pirika unpacked everything from her luggage, then went to the Bathroom to take a nice warm shower before change to her uniform to work.

A slight knock came from outside her door.

" Dear could you come help me down in the kitchen." the lady ask

" Yes, Right away ma'am." Pirika came out of her room with her uniform on and ready to help in the kitchen. Inside the kitchen Pirika prepare the white rice, shrimps, eggplants, and fermented tofu, while the old lady prepared the vegetable stir-fries, vegetarian duck, and a central dish with meat and bamboo.

"You sure can cook, Dear. You can sure be a fine wife." The old lady wink at Pirika who blush at the compliment. The two of them set the table, everything from silverware and plates were in their respective order. A couple of minutes later the two siblings came down stair to the dinning room after the lady called them.

The old lady looked between June and Pirika as to remember something she had forgot " Oh, June you have not meet our new maid, her name is Pirika, for now on she would be living with us." At the phrase "living with us" Ren gave Pirika a devious glare which didn't went unnoticed. Pirika also gave him a devious glare. June sensing the tension decide to break it off by talking.

" I heard from gran-gran your not from here, that you were previously living by yourself." said June wondering if her information was correct.

" Is true, I used to live with my brother but he left and my life here was going well until the accumulating debts came in ." she sighs miserably.

" Why don't you leave then, if life here is so difficult for you? You're practically incompetent." he implied while masticating a couple of shrimp he had peeled.

_**Why that little brat, I hope he chokes on a shrimp!**_

He took another huge bite of shrimps, forgetting to peel the tail off. Just like she had hoped for, he choke on the shrimps. His face turning a bright red color then turning a shade of blue. Pirika had to masquerade her entertaining face which didn't went unnoticed by Ren who looked at her maliciously. The old lady, along with his sister, stood behind him and the old lady wrapped her arms around his waist. Tipping him forward slightly. She then made a fist with one hand. Positioning it slightly above Ren's navel. Grasping the fist with the other hand. She pressed hard into the abdomen with a quick, upward thrust - as if trying to lift him up. The act was amusing to Pirika as tears were forming in her eyes which she quickly control before his sister or the old women notice. The women repeated the procedure until Ren had coughed up the pieces of shrimp that went flying towards Pirika face. Ren only smiled in satisfaction.

" If you hadn't looked so pleased , that wouldn't have happened to you or maybe if you were a better cook I wouldn't have revolted in such a way, it went landing on your repulsive face." Pirika grabbed a nearby napkin to clear her face from the coughed out shrimps. Pirika looked on fire by his insult.

" Ren you shouldn't say such thing, now give her an apology." Ren glare at his sister in bewilderment not comprehending what she said.

" You must be joking, if you think I would apologize to the likes of her." he pointed his index finger at Pirika.

" Very well then I had no other choice, but to punish you. Gran-gran until a month pass do not allowed Ren to drink any milk in this house or in any place in this country." Ren eyes-wide in disbelieve, Pirika in the other hand fell anime style on the floor trying her best not to laugh hysterically in his face.

" June you can't do this, just because I refuse to apologize to her." He pleaded with her trying to convince her otherwise. His attempts were utterly futile.

" Ren you have to learn to respect others even if they don't live like us." with that said and done she stood up from her sit bowing apologetically to Pirika on behalf of her brother. She then headed to her room for a well deserved rest. Soon afterwards Ren left as well.

Gran-gran went to the kitchen after cleaning the table with the help of Pirika.

" Today was sure a rough night. You'd better go to sleep. I'll finish up cleaning the dishes so don't worry about it. You just get your rest." Pirika watch her face She could tell the lady was worried about her, so she did as she was told.

The next morning, Pirika woke early than usual to help gran-gran prepare breakfast. The breakfast consisted of typical rice congee/jook complete with dried minced pork. The two siblings later came downstairs to have their breakfast after they finished eating Ren got in his limousine to head to school. While Pirika had to take the bus because he refuse to take her in the limousine when his sister asked him to do so and beside even if he ask she'll decline his offer. The two teens arrived at the same time in school. The two began a little contest to see who's the first to arrive to class. Resulting in Ren being the winner to his expertise on cheating by using his shaman spirit.

After the tardy bell rang, the class quieted down since the teacher had an important announcement to make. "This news may be a shocker to all of you. The school has been bought by a wealthy family, who wants this school to become a community service school. For now on when you arrive to school, you have to quickly grabbed a slip from the billboard in the lunchroom plaza were different types of jobs would be assign to you. But in each job you would have a partner to help you, they have to be a boy and a girl do not ask me why they just made it that way."

" Now boys line up in front of my desk and pick a slip. When you have picked your partner, hand it to me without looking in it." Every boy in the class stood from their chair heading toward the desk. The teacher gazed at the paper the boy handed to her, then she writes it down in her attendance booklet. After doing this, she screams the name of the boys partner for the entire class to hear it.

It was now Ren's turn to pick up the slip the teacher looked at the girls name printed in the slip, smiling in sympathy.

" Ren and Pirika, you two are partners."

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT" the two shriek in repulsion arguing with the teacher to change the pairing. The only respond she gave them was.

" Rules imply that I cannot change the pairings."

R/R: So what would happen next what type of job would they get. Read and review to find out.


End file.
